cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Shatterer
With the massive development of harmonic resonance technology and creation of sonic emitters, GDI also miniaturized the technology and mounted it on a vehicle. The resulting vehicle was the Shatterer, a HoverTech sonic platform. Background Following the Firestorm Crisis and infighting in Nod, GDI shifted its attention towards Tiberium abatement. In order to facilitate this, a HoverTech platform was chosen, to allow the vehicle to safely float above the crystals, mounted with a modified sonic emitter cannon, able to send concentrated waves of sonic energy deep into Tiberium fields and dissolve them. Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod Weaponry, "GDI Shatterer". The Shatterer first remained a pure utility vehicle. It wasn't until the Third Tiberium War that GDI reconsidered its stance on sonic technology - after the attack on Washington, D.C., the Shatterers were converted for military applications. Construction Essentially, it was a hover tank with a smaller version of the Sonic Emitter. It was lightly armoured, due to the exposed wiring and power systems of the cannon, but much like the stationary sonic emitters, it was capable of ploughing through numerous units or structures. Its speed matched that of the Predator, and was also able to crush infantry. Also, the sonic cannon was not only highly effective, but also had no minimum range. Deployments A heroic-level detachment of Shatterers was airlifted into Brazil in an attempt to stop the Black Hand (under LEGION) from capturing Dr. Alphonse Giraud, but failed to do so. During the final reclamation of the Tacitus in 2052, both Shatterers and the ZOCOM Zone Shatterers tried to defend the containment facility, including several heroic-level Shatterers, but were ultimately destroyed by the combined Black Hand-Nod-Marked of Kane forces under LEGION. By the Fourth Tiberium War, the Shatterer was replaced by the Shockwave hover vehicle. Abilities In-game The sonic wave was relatively slow compared to other weapons, which made the Shatter more useful against slow moving units or stationary targets, like buildings. Heavier units were able to withstand the sonic blast for a while. This, and along with its heavy bulk, made the hovertank vulnerable to fast units, including aircraft. Also, the unit was unable to fire while moving and had no defense against aerial units. The Shatterer was also somewhat expensive, at 1500 credits. However, the Shatterer had several advantages that made it an effective weapon when used right. It was capable of hitting all units that its shockwave hit, making it effective at destroying entire swarms of lightly armoured units, infantry, and closely-built structures. This also made Shatterers effective in urban areas, as they could simply firing through the buildings to hit other units, or demolish other buildings that were occupied by the enemy without exposing themselves to unnecessary fire. Assessment Pros *Attack is able to pass through structures and damage several units in a line *Reasonably fast *Able to crush basic infantry *Inexpensive and available in Tier 2 *Deal massive damage as well as splash radius to enemies, effectively deters large groups of low-tier units *Does not cause friendly fire Cons *Defenseless against aircraft *Short range *Cannot fire while moving *Light armor *Slow projectile speed renders it unable to effectively strike fast-moving units *Low rate of fire *Can be crushed by heavy walkers and units (Avatars, Purifiers, Mammoth Tanks etc.) Quotes Created *''Sonic tank, ready to go!'' *''Shatterer ready!'' Select *''Resonance status green!'' *''Sonics ready!'' *''Sonics powered up!'' *''Shatterer, standing by!'' *''Ready for battle!'' Moving *''Got it!'' *''HoverTech activated!'' *''Move out!'' *''Moving!'' *''On the way!'' Attacking *''Blow 'em away!'' *''Engage Sonics!'' *''I like the sound of that!'' *''Let's break 'em down!'' *''We have a target!'' *''We've got 'em now!'' Move to Attack *''Tracking them down!'' *''Target coordinates acquired! '' *''Moving to arc position!'' *''Attack position confirmed!'' In combat *''Keep firing!'' *''We're taking fire!'' *''We've got 'em in our sights!'' *''Checking calibrations!'' *''Keep it safe!'' Retreating *''Get us out of here!'' *''Retreat!'' Gallery CNCKW_Shatterer_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Command-And-Conquer-3-Kanes-Wrath-1-1280x960.jpg|Render GDI Shatterer.jpg|Ditto Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Shatterer_%26_Zone_Shatterer_quotes|Quotes Trivia *This unit is known in Russian localization of the game as Громовержец (Thunderer). References Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath GDI Arsenal